nox
by fugues
Summary: Vector's an asshole. Now everyone else knows that, too, but that doesn't mean his dear cousin isn't still his favorite. [hogwarts au, bekumiza]


If Mizael had thought that Vector's _true nature_ being revealed - which blah, blah, it's all so dramatic and not even in the _fun_ way - would mean an end or even a lessening to Vector's visits, he's out of luck. And Vector kind of thinks he _had _thought that, at least given the face Mizael pulls when he sees Vector come into the empty classroom he's studying in.

Though, come to think of it, Mizael _always_ pulls that face. Boring.

"What's the matter, _dearest cousin_?" Vector croons, leaning in close and putting his hand on the pages of Mizael's textbook, right where Mizael's eyes had been fixed a moment before. It prompts a snapped _don't call me that _as Mizael slams the book shut - narrowly avoiding Vector's swiftly-retracted hand - and that has Vector laughing, little giggles that bubble up in his chest and make him nearly hiccup with it. See? How could he ever stop visiting Mizael? Besides how entertaining he is, even, he's _family_. And all the place knows it now, don't they?

Ooh, that must _really _burn at his poor cousin.

"_You're _the matter," Mizael snaps eventually, obviously having worked out by now - as if he shouldn't know from the _start_ - that Vector's not going to leave without getting at least _some_ entertainment.

Vector laughs, of course.

"_Ooh_, Miza?" He pauses, looks thoughtful, and then, "Ohhhhh! _I_ get it! You're _jealous_, aren't you?"

Mizael's expression is _perfect_. "What would I be _jealous_ about?" he spits back.

"You're jealous," Vector answers immediately, slides around the table to be between it and Mizael, "Because now everyone knows _aaall_ about me, so it's not just our _dirty little secret_ any more." He keeps moving closer all the while, hands on either side of Mizael's head to keep him trapped in the chair. "The real me isn't _all yours_ any more, and that just _burns you up_ inside, huh?"

Mizael hisses and pushes at Vector's chest, but there's no force behind it. Never _is_ any force behind it; Mizael doesn't _really _want to hurt his dear cousin, after all.

They'll work on that.

In the meantime, Vector ignores the hands on his chest and only leans in closer until he can feel the heat radiating from Mizael's flushed cheeks, until Mizael must be able to feel Vector's breath where it sighs out over his skin and stirs the strands of hair that hang down around Mizael's face. "_Everyone _knows all about me now. Nothing to make you _special _any more, hmm~?" He adjusts the angle of his face until their breath mingles, Vector's slow, steady breaths mixing with Mizael's shallow, nervous near-gasps. "I could stop coming to see you any time, and _then_ what would you have, _Mi~za~el_?"

"I don't-"

"_Hush_, cousin," Vector chides, slots his mouth against Mizael's to silence him properly. And ooh, but that's better even than he expected. Mizael goes all rigid and wide-eyed, mouth falling open - _see_, Vector thinks,_knew it, Miza _- enough that Vector can slip his tongue in, slide it against Mizael's own. Which is warm and wet and strangely slippery but _nice_, and something he's pretty certain he'll think about doing again.

Especially when he sees the look on Mizael's face when he finally pulls back, the wide eyes and burning cheeks and the mouth still hanging open. _Definitely _something to try again, he thinks firmly.

He grins as he stands up straighter, reaches in to tug a lock of Mizael's hair with a sharp little giggle until it's laid against the red of his cheeks and exclaims, "Look, cousin, now you match your house colors!"

He laughs again at Mizael's sputtering, tweaks at Mizael's tie this time before he slips back around the table where Mizael can't get at him and turns to leave entirely. He doesn't worry in the slightest that Mizael will try to fire a curse after him - not Mizael, the through-and-through Gryffindor, and _certainly_ not while he's still sitting there, spluttering uselessly. "Don't worry, _Mi~za~el_," he calls behind him as he reaches the door, "You don't have to worry about losing me! How could I ever leave my _dear cousin _all on his own?"

He hears Mizael's textbook hit the door hard as it shuts behind him, and laughs all the louder for it.


End file.
